Power line communication (PLC) systems carry data on a conductor that is also used simultaneously for AC electric power transmission or electric power distribution. Power line communications systems operate by impressing a modulated carrier signal on the wiring system. For example, power line communications may be used by an Internet service provider (ISP) to distribute Internet service throughout a building, such as an apartment building. The ISP may install primary power line communication devices for each apartment in a common area of the apartment building, such as a basement. The primary power line communication devices may be coupled to an external Internet connection. The primary power line communication devices may also be coupled to internal power lines that provide power to each apartment. For example, the internal power lines may be coupled to a common power line that provides power to the apartment building. Secondary power line communication devices may be installed in each apartment and communicatively coupled to the primary communication devices via the internal power lines. The primary power line communication devices may distribute the Internet connection over the internal power lines to the secondary power line communication devices, and the secondary power line devices distribute the Internet to networked devices throughout each apartment.